


Healing Pots

by camX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby Dream Team, DNF Undertones, Dream is a good friend, Dreamnap undertones, George is a good friend, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IRL Minecraft, M/M, Multi, Other, Parental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Really whatever dteam ship, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnotfound undertones, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), author projecting onto sapnap, dteam is aged down, edibles, minor self harm refrences, nothing is romanticized, sap and dream do weed lmao, sap hyperfixates on lava, sapnap is a magma cube hybrid thing LMAO, sapnaps parents are abusive lolz, theyre all teens, you can imagine any ship you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camX/pseuds/camX
Summary: Sapnaps family wasn't the best. Luckily he has the two best people in the world to help when needed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Healing Pots

**Author's Note:**

> TW//// ABUSE, MINOR DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE (barely but it's still there), SHITTY WRITING
> 
> Sap is 14, Dream is 15, George is 16

Sapnap hadn't been paying attention. Really- there wasn't much to pay attention too besides the screaming and shouting of his parents. It was either dissociate and stare at the dinner table for an hour or listen to them argue while thinking about how this is all his fault.

Really, it was his fault. The hybrid boy had accidentally set something in their house on fire (which is what happens when someones birth father is a fucking magma cube but god forbid him say that) and it pissed off his stepdad. So then he got yelled at, which yes, he also didn't pay attention too. He was far too busy crying. Then Sapnaps mom came home and saw her child dripping lava out his eyes and started yelling at his stepdad. That escalated into a non-stop argument on whether or not he was a mistake of a child.

And now he was sitting at the dinner table trying to think of anything other than his yelling parents. A part of him wondered why his mom was even defending him, not like she loves him. But he can't think like that. Thinking like that is bad and causes panic attacks and more crying and more crying causes more yelling and more yelling causes more panic- calm. He needed to calm down. Happy things- happy thoughts. What is good?

The nether. The nether is nice! It has pretty lava that sometimes glows really bright if its dark enough. Once when Sapnap was visiting the hellish place he brought logs with him and got to throw them into the liquid magma and watch how it was absorbed into it.

Lava is really easy to outrun. Like, if there's an active flow/stream of it (which there's also different kinds of and it's really cool) then you can easily get away cause it's super slow. There's also black lava which is kind of like- not hot? Which is odd because it's lava! And then there is rhyolitic lava which is felsic. The name was made from feldspar and silica, which are present in high concentrations. Also a little more known fact is that lava is just magma but like on the surface. So it could become a huge debate on whether or not it's magma or lava in the nether.

Isn't it weird how he's kinda part lava? Now that he thought about it it's actually really cool. He's half magma cube, and magma comes from lava so he is technically from lava.

Was his dad born by lava? Did the valcano substance just like create him and be like "ooOOoooOoo now you gotta go fuck some random villager chick and then abandon her and your new son!!!" Woah his dad is a really bad person. How hasn't he realized this before?

He squinted his eyes at the thought of his dad, for whatever reason it brought him back to reality. His parents weren't arguing anymore and he wasn't crying. Well, they were probably still arguing knowing them, just now it's nonverbal as his stepdad had apparently left the room at some point which left the room silent. His mom was sitting down and actually eating now.

"You haven't touched your food, Sap." Sapnaps mom spoke, reeling only making the tense atmosphere worse. Wasn't like she was wrong though because she wasn't. He hadn't taken a single bite of the rabbit stew that was sitting before him, only really staring at it. Sometimes the idea of eating food was just a bit too much and the thought of it made him throat and stomach throb. This happened the most when stressed out, exhausted, 

However, of course, he can't say that cause he'd get yelled at, so instead he lifted up the bowl and took a sip. It was tiny but the sip was all he could bring himself to take of the soup. The broth tasted heavenly and the small chunk of rabbit that came with it was a bit chewy yet good. He wished he could eat more of it. "You know we love you right?"

Well that one was unexpected.

Also most likely not true but yet again he cannot say that, would get yelled at.

He grunted in response, for whatever reason not wanting to form words. Words are stupid. Everyone should stop talking and just mutually agree to be silent. Lava is mostly quiet besides the occasional sound of burning things but that's not really the lava that's the thing coming in contact with it. Well, it also makes loud screeching noises if it comes in contact with water in the overworld. Maybe that's why there's no water in the nether. He should look that up later.

Sapnap remembered what was happening and snapped back to reality, trying to focus back onto his mom. "I know." That was a lie, he didn't know. Or- he couldn't know, cause it wasn't true. It was obvious he wasn't cared about and he had come to terms with it if you ignore the random anger outbursts he gets thinking of his parents.   
,   
"I don't think you do, baby." Ew. Pet Name. He hated when his mom was like this, acting all lovey dovey to make up for what just happened. She never apologize anymore. Frankly, if she did apologize, the ravenette wouldn't accept it. She had inflicted far too much trauma in his life to be able to get rid of it all just with a sorry or a few pet names. "Your.. your stepdad loves you. He's just- bad at showing it. You're one of his favorite people so he nags you more often. I hope you know that."

He hated that excuse.

But it wasn't like he could disagree with his mom, then the hybrid would just get in trouble. "I know Momma, I know." Before his mom could speak another word he quickly got up, grabbed his bowl, kissed his mom on the top of her head, put the bowl in the sink, then left for his room. Normally he'd immediately close his door and leave out his window- not wanting to be in this household for any longer- but he couldn't as his door had been removed some time ago by his stepdad.

The ravenette collapsed onto his twin sized bed the second he passed through his empty doorway. He'd let out a sigh if it wouldn't get his ass beat. Instead he stayed silent almost to the point of not breathing.

Sometimes he thought about how easier life would be if he was just the hot plasma in the nether, floating around. He would have adorable striders walk over him and he'd get to throw himself onto random villagers visiting. He could melt sticks that little boys with daddy issues and adhd thrown into him.

His previously racing mind calmed down as his thoughts drifted away from the past events. He rolled over and stared at the printed out photos on his wall. Some were just pictures he had taken of the nether. If you looked hard enough at those ones it looked as if the lava and glowstone was glowing through the paper- it wasn't, but you could easily imagine it.

One was a selfie of him and his stepdad at a library. Sapnap remembered that day fondly, how his step dad genuinely smiled at him and how they laughed and talked like a normal family. The rest were of him and his friends. George, Karl, Dream, Quackity, Badboyhalo, Callahan, all of 'em. One of his favorites was of him, George, and Dream. Sapnap was stinking out his tongue at the brunette, his arms clinging onto Dreams shoulders (who had his mask pulled up just enough to cover his eyes.) George was laughing in the photo but if you looked hard enough you could see the small glare in his eyes along with the pink blush across the masked boys face. 

That was also an amazing day. The three of them had all gone out on a "date"- Sapnap kept calling it that but everytime he did George shut him down- to a far off village. Supposedly said village had the best restaurants, Dreams mom told him that. The food wasn't that great but it wasn't bad either. Truly he liked that memory because of the other two dumbasses.

A small smile made its way to his lips as he recalled all the memories on his wall, his exhaustion slowly catching up to him. He quickly fell asleep.

Days had passed on, the events from that night repeating. Sapnap would do something, one of his parents would get pissed off, he'd get yelled at, the other parent would defend him, then he'd cry himself to sleep. Same thing over and over and over and over and over. At this point school and his friends were his only escape from reality, which almost any kid in a toxic household could relate too. Thinking that made him question why he was special in his mind. Why did he get to be sad? Others were going through the same thing, he shouldn't have the right to be sad too.

A tap on his shoulder separated him from his thoughts. "What are you doing, idiot? We're gonna be late for class." Dream asked, yanking the ravenette from his locker and turning him around to face the blonde. "George is waiting for us, let's goooo."

“You act as if you don’t take a million years to grab stuff from your locker too.” Sapnap replied, closing his locker and putting back on the lock. “Yea but only when you guys aren’t waiting for me.” 

“Ohhh- it’s because your precious loverboy is waiting for you huh?” The hybrid teased, walking through the hallways with the blonde by his side. “Oh, come on..” Dream muttered. “Mmm, no- you wanna get all smoochy with your precious gOgY. It’s always George this, George that- George my beloved why don’t you come have sex with me?” Sap moaned as if too prove a point causing Dream to just blush and cover his face. “The fuck are you? Jealous?” “Hmmm- nope. Just calling you out!~”

Once they got to the classroom the bell conveniently rang just on time, and as Dream had said before George was indeed waiting outside the door for them. The trio walked in and sat down, ignoring the teacher and everyone else in the classroom for the rest of class.

Every now and then they would kick each other's foot or poke the other on the cheek. Dream had even passed 2 little notes with a little heart and a smiley face drawn on to the ravenette and the brunette. Eventually class ended and they split up for the next class and so on and so forth. Then luckily lunch came around so they all got to regroup at their table (at the beginning of the year George sat down at the very back table in the lunchroom sense no one wanted that table, Sapnap and Dream joined him.)

George and Sapnap were eating the school lunches while Dream was eating some fancy ass mutton chops he brought from home. “You two free tonight? My parents are gone so y’all can come over to my house and we can have some edibles or some shit.” George scoffed. “I’ll come over but I’m not doing weed with you two.” Sap laughed at that, picking off a piece of Dreams mutton and eating it. The brown haired boy never understood why they enjoyed getting high.

“I can probably come over, I’ll just have to sneak out so it’ll be late when I get to your house. With my door being taken away and all..” The hybrid trailed off but the other two boys got the point. Dream simply nodded. “That’s good too.” Dream told him, giving a soft smile. A small blush made its way to Sap’s cheeks from the sincerity. 

“Ugh, I forgot they took away your door.” George chimed in, doing that over exaggerated moan-groan noise thing he does. Sapnap chuckled before nodding. “Yea- my stepdads a bitchhhhh. Remember that one time he fuckin’ punched a hole into my computer?”

The conversation quickly just turned into the three boys ranting about their parents until lunch ended. The rest of the day flew by and soon they were walking home together. Then soon George was home, then Dream, and then Sapnap was alone again. He hated this part of the day. When he has to leave school and his friends to return to the hell that is his household.

He found himself standing outside his front door, clutching onto his backpack strap tightly as if the pain from his hand on the texture of the strap would protect him. It wouldn’t. Truthfully his parents weren’t that bad, but the risk of walking in when they’re in a bad mood is scary enough. 

He reached for the doorknob.

He turned the doorknob.

All he has to do is pull the door forward and he’ll be inside, it’s ok. Why can’t he open a door? It’s not that big of a deal. This is his house. Why can’t he open the door. Open the fucking door.

Sapnap pulled the door open.

A small sigh left his lips as he returned to breathing. See? It’s ok. The smell of beer is slightly concerning but to be fair it almost always smells like alcohol in the house. His parents don’t drink much, the stench is just common for whatever reason. 

He stepped into his house, shouting the usual “I’m home!”, and made his way for his room. Sometimes if he’s quick enough he won’t get noticed. That failed though because his stepdad called for him. The old man was sitting on the couch holding a bottle of beer, staring at the TV. He was watching some dumb show. “Yea? Whatcha need?”

“Watcha need? Is that how you talk to your father, young man?” Ah. He’s in a bad mood. Wonderful. Sapnap shouldn’t have made the mistake of asking like that in the first place though, so in a way this is his fault. “Sorry, dad.” The hybrid hated calling him dad but calling him something else was sometimes risky. Especially when he was like this.

“Your teacher called me today.” Shit. “Said you were failing 2 classes..” Fuck. “Wanna explain to me why you can be a disrespectful little shit to me and your mother but not pass your fucking classes?” Oh he’s dead. He is going to die. Might as well plan his funeral right here and now. 

“I- uh-” Sapnap didn’t know what to say, nothing he could respond with would get him a good response. But apparently stuttering wasn’t a wise option as a bottle of beer was quickly thrown at his head. “SPIT IT OUT!” The child flinched, trying to move out of the way but still being hit across the arm and a small scratch appearing on his eyebrow.

His stepdad was standing now which was definitely more menacing then sitting on a couch. Sap was grabbed by the collar, somehow being choked by it. That was definitely gonna leave a bruise. From that point on he blacked out what was happening, ignoring the pain spreading through out his body and the hurtful words his stepdad was saying.

It felt like a thousand years before his stepdad felt satisfied and left Sapnap. Collapsed. On the floor. Bleeding and bruised. Wonderful state to be in really. He sat up, wiping at the tears he didn’t realize were there. Everything hurt. His arm was bleeding badly from the bottle, his eyebrow hurt from the glass, his cheek hurt from being fucking bitchslapped, his knees and back hurt from being dropped, his head hurt from just everything, and his stomach hurt from being punched.

Everything fucking hurt.

It hurt to get up but he eventually managed, practically crawling up the stairs to his room and once again collapsing on his bed. He normally didn’t get this mad. Something must’ve happened, or maybe the ravenette truly did deserve this. There has to be a reason. There can’t not be a reason. There- there just can’t be.

His thoughts and pain made it extremely easy to fall asleep. He wasn’t awaken for dinner, of course he wasn’t- why would his parents care. He woke up to the darkness, the hall outside his door had the lights turn off and based off his windows view it was probably around midnight or something. 

His limbs hurt less now, still being in a lot of pain of course, but sleeping help. Nonetheless it took a shit ton of energy to bring himself to turn around and look at his clock. The red light on it glowed in his face and hurt Sapnaps eyes. 11:46 PM. His parents should be asleep by now. He can go to Dreams. He needs to go to Dreams. He wants help.

He needs help.

He got up carefully out of bed, ignoring the pain coursing through him instantly. Stumbling over to the window he opened it slowly and crawled onto the roof. Then to the tree, getting on top of a branch and sliding down the rope connected to a swing that was for some reason still on that tree. He wasn’t complaining, it made it easier to sneak out.

Dreams house wasn’t too far, easy walk. It’d be quicker if he could run but if Sap was being honest he couldn’t muster enough energy for that. The streets were quiet besides the occasional car driving by or the noise from a bug. It was peaceful. Peaceful like lava. Peaceful enough to dissociate the ravenette enough to only notice he was still walking when he was at the masked blondes porch. 

He lifted his wrist, wincing at the pain from his shoulder, and knocked quietly. Normally he would do it louder but he didn’t feel like it. A minute or two flew by before the door was opened, two pairs of shocked eyes staring at him.

“Holy-”

“You look like shit dude!”

“Wha- what happened?”

Sapnap ignored them and just walked in, collapsing against Dreams chest. “SAPNAP- Go get healing potions, George.” Dreams chest was warm. Better then outside. Outside is cold. Why was Sap here again? He can’t remember. 

George had apparently left the room at some point as he came back running, holding 4 potions of healing. “I- I got four! I don’t know how much he would need- I-” Dream gave the brunette the same warm smile he had given Sap earlier. “Thank you.” 

The blonde grabbed the bottles from George and tapped Sapnap’s shoulder, frowning when the youngest flinched. “Sap, I need you to open your mouth for me, ok?” Normally the hybrid would make some tease or sex joke at that but he didn’t know if he could speak. God why was he such a baby? His mouth felt so dry. God his shoulder hurt. How long has Sap been bleeding?

George's thumb pulled Saps bottom lip, a small flush spreading across Sapnaps cheeks either from the touch or the blood loss. A cold bottle of redish-pink liquid started to pour down his throat, making his throat cold and his insides warm but in a comforting way. It tasted like a weird candy. Like sour patch kids but without the sour stuff but still with the sour stuff.

The pain in his shoulder started to dull down, along with the rest of his body. It started to fade but was definitely still there. Another was given to him and this time he could bring himself to actually grab it and drink it on his own, downing it quickly. That time it made his shoulder feel completely numb- which normally wouldn’t be relieving but definitely was this time. At some point Dream had taken off his mask cause he gave a small kiss on Sapnaps forehead.

George smiled, sitting back. They seemed so much calmer now that Sap wasn’t hurting. He didn’t quite understand why, but maybe that’s just cause he’s dumb. “Why’s he still crying?” The brown haired boy asked, tilting his head to the side. He didn’t wanna see Sapnap cry, as much as he pretended to hate him he did love him afterall.

“Healing pots can’t fix someones mental state, George.” 

“Oh..”

“Did you think they could??”

“Ok well… screw you.”

“Oh come on..”

Sapnap giggled, wiping at his tears again. He was with his friends. He was ok. “But you know what doessss help mental health?” George sighed. “If you say weed-” Dream smiled menicangly. “Edibles!~ Sap you want a brownie or rice krispie?” 

He was safe.

He was with his friends.

Sapnap was home.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments else i'll steal your cat or dog or rat or ferret or little sibling or older sibling or grandma or grandpa or litteraly anything you have idk, i'll steal something if you don't comment though


End file.
